Inuyasha long lost dreams
by animegirl411
Summary: inuyasha is in a painful and depressing situation. Sango is in between her past and present and the real or fake world. kagome is stuck in a death trap. a deep complex story, nothing of the usual. please read and review.
1. it all started

I was very happy to be home and I couldn't wait to go to school. I did feel guilty about lying that I was sick. But I can't tell my friends that I'm always with Inuyasha; they think he's a jerk anyways. And they wouldn't believe that I'm in the feudal era. They don't believe in time travel. But it's not time travel. Is it? It's a well not a machine. Why am I worrying about things like this? I need to get some sleep. I have another test tomorrow.

Later the next morning……………………………………………………………………

Kagome took a quick yawn and got up to get dressed. Soon she was off to school. As Kagome was walking to school she realized she forgot her lunch. "Darn it! I have to buy something from the store then. I'll just get a piece of bread and maybe some haw flakes to go with it." Kagome had very little money and she couldn't buy much so that was pretty much her only choice. She bought her food and hurried along to school. "Gees. I hope Inuyasha will be okay without me. I really hope so". When Kagome was walking into the school hallway she realized she had forgotten her way through to the classrooms. Thank God Houjou was there. As we all know he would do anything for her.

Meanwhile back in the feudal era………………………..

Inuyasha went deep in the forest to be alone. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were all waiting by the well. They were also very worried about Inuyasha. He hadn't slept that night and had left to the woods in the middle of the night. He was thinking of the encounter he had had with Kagome the previous day. She had hugged him tight and said sorry for living. She said she would be back right away but the way she said it wasn't very promising. Then she held him closly and said she was really sorry. Of course knowing Inuyasha he would never admit his love for Kagome. He just answered with a simple "fen". She went up to him and said next time she would stay with him longer. Why was she doing all this? It made no sense. Unless……………….

Now as he thought about it. He didn't want to remember it but she had stuck it in his mind. After saying whatever junk Inuyasha didn't care for Inuyasha got what he really wanted. She went up to his face and kissed him. Kagome didn't expect it to go so well and long.she quickly realized why Inuyasha went a long with it. It was his chance to reveal his inner love without saying a word. Well Kagome always tries to get the dreamy side of things. We all know what he was thinking. _Man! If Miroku could _see_ me now!_

The truth was that Inuyasha never kissed a girl before. And now he knew why Miroku liked it. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a scream that sounded somewhat like sango's, and a light smack. "Well I guess Miroku was watching yesterday," Inuyasha laughed to himself. 'Pervert'.

This was so unreal. Everything that was happening. The battle earlier, and his wound. The previous day was o so confusing. Did Kagome really love him? The previous day Kagome broke off the kiss and just simply said I have to go. I don't want this to go any farther. I love you Inuyasha. Inuyasha wanted to say it but couldn't. The words were fresh in his mind but when it came time to say them the words came dry. "I…….I……..I…."

" It's alright I understand" then she quickly plopped onto the well, waved goodbye and then jumped in. Inuyasha peeped his head in and simply whispered "but Kagome, I love you". Inuyasha was very confused. Was she playing some sort of game or did she mean it? They never went through this before. He knew when he was hurt he screamed out Kagome's name many times. They couldn't find her and he needed her so he can be at peace and stop screaming. So he can get rest. It delayed his healing and he was still very hurt. Could this be the reason of this? Suddenly a there was another scream from Sango. But this one was different. It was a scream of distress. Inuyasha ran to the well and only found Shippo curled up in a ball scared to death and Miroku on the floor unconscious. "Sango!" Inuyasha screamed in frustration.

To be continued…………

Meanwhile back at school………

Kagome finally got to her room where the test was taking place. As the tests were being passed out Kagome had a big smile on her face. She quickly thought to herself… Nope! No way! I'm not failing this time! I studied hard! I am going to pass!

But to her surprise when she was handed a test sheet she realized that she had never seen this stuff in her life! She realized she must have studied the wrong chapter in her book. What was this stuff? She started to look around the classroom to see if anyone else was lost with this. Actually it seemed like everyone was going to pass and she was going to fail.

Ahh man! I should've just stayed with Inuyasha. I'm never going to pass this grade like this. I'm never going to make it to a nice university. Then suddenly she remembered how she was Kikyo's reincarnation. If there was someway she could use her powers. If I'm the reincarnation of a priestess why can't I use those powers? But she didn't have many ingredients to use in order to make the cast strong. She finally thought of something.

She quickly gestured that she was cold and houjou lended her his sweater. She tore off a piece. A sweater that had "experienced" the lesson was enough to see the lesson. Now she just needed ingredients to make this work. She finally came to a conclusion.

1 strand of her hair

1 piece of houjou's sweater

A couple of scratches of pencil led

3 pieces of haw flakes

As she started to do whatever she thought she was supposed to do she started to get a headache. She knew this had to be working. All of a sudden she got a blurry picture in her head. Was this really working or was this a daydream? It was real! It was working! Then she thought to herself. Wouldn't this kind of be like cheating should I really do this?

Kagome started to think about stopping. Stop and fail. Go on and pass. Which one? She was really stuck now.

Will Kagome go on with this and pass? What will happen to Sango? Will Inuyasha and Kagome figure out what is going on? Find out more in chapter two!

To be continued……………


	2. whats happening!

Back in the feudal era …………………….

Sango was unconscious also. The only reason Shippo survived was that he had been a small hole investigating with Kirara. He was guessing a fox of some sort from the woods did it.

When all the commotion happened Shippo simply curled up and burrowed in the dirt. Kirara of course followed him. When a slight explosion occurred (the one that left Miroku and Sango unconscious) Shippo had been pushed out of the hole and onto the ground. Kirara following close behind. By the time Inuyasha got there, anything that could've helped find Sango was gone.

"Why did it have to be Sango? I could have gone. Maybe if I was here this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha said aloud. " In….In…In…Inu..Inuyasha, will, will Miroku be all right? And where is Sango? Inuyasha. You're not answering me. INUYASHA!" Shippo was very worried and Inuyasha felt no need to speak. Everyone didn't know quite what was going on. Everyone had a blurry idea of what was going on but no one knew the exact ordeal. PLEASE, PLEASE BE OKAY SANGO. PLEASE. Inuyasha thought to himself deeply.

Meanwhile in Kagome's era ……………….

" Miss Higurashi, are you going to start your test or are you going to keep playing with things you shouldn't? Come on now. Stop it. You are to old for silly things such as this! Of course if your waiting for a free ticket to detention I can offer you one now." The teacher was furious. Kagome was like a rock. She was completely still and acted as if she didn't here a word of the teachers. Truth was, she didn't!

"Miss Higurashi! I expect more from you! When you are here you're a very good student. Why are you acting so foolishly? Miss Higurashi! Miss Higurashi!" why did she bother? She knew Kagome wouldn't listen to a word she said. Even if Kagome could hear her.

I must figure a way of doing this test and quick! I don't have much time left! Grrrrrrrrrr ………… that's it! I'll cheat if I have to! As Kagome went even more into the cast she realized how this whole thing worked. Ahh. Simple. I can't believe I couldn't figure this out! Guess I can go back to reality now! She started her way of getting out of the trance, but then realized she didn't know how!

She took a quick look around her (in the illusion) and realized she wasn't just watching the past…. She was in it! This could be quite a problem….

To be continued …………….

Sorry this chapter is short. I have a lot more in store for you though… so give me a lot of reviews and check back for another chapter!

Will Kagome find her way out of her illusion? Will Inuyasha be able to make sense of what's happening? Find out more in …… Chapter three!


	3. okay now i get it Wait, WHAT!

"What? Where? Where am I? Let go of me! I'll challenge you! Stop being a wimp! Fight me! Fight me!" " hahahaha. Fight you? You are at my mercy! Besides I have no reason to fight you. If you weren't dilly dallying around at that well of yours you wouldn't be here! Foolish girl." " Dare you call me a foolish girl? I probably have killed your ancestors! And I may as well kill you!" "I doubt that" "oooooooooohhhhh you!"

The two were running. A big man it seemed holding Sango under his arm, her upper body hanging behind him.

"You big jerk! If you're so confident in yourself then why are you running?" "Because I am not stupid. I am confident, yes. I'm confident because I know I will succeed by running! Would you like me to rephrase that for you?" " I can understand you, you nitwit!" " Nitwit! Who is the one captured, being made a fool of, and is probably very hungry because of poor cooking skills?" " I can cook perfectly for your information! I just have nothing to cook with!" "Oh so is that the case? Well then I ……..Oh why do I bother speaking to you?"

Sango as you know isn't very stupid. She knew what she was doing, and she was making her self out to be a fool porously. Yes I know it sounds pretty stupid but it was a start of a very skillful plan.

What this man didn't know is that she, the previous day, had been in a tremendously exhausting and important battle. Sango and Inuyasha were wounded badly and Kagome wasn't there to heal them. Sango had been carrying a deadly bottle of demon blood in around her neck. It had taken years to compose. The bottle itself had a hidden power that that out numbered any other.

As they were running Sango knew she was getting farther and farther away from escaping. Know she was thinking about that bottle she had around her neck. She still didn't know what it was capable of and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to use it. She didn't even know what it was used for! She did know it contained demon blood, and blood from people and creatures past and present. There was no one else but her that knew it existed. Well at least those who were alive.

When she was a little girl Sango would sneak off to far places beyond her home. One day she decided to break the rules. She looked around to see if there was anyone around. She was going to enter the Temples of Shoten.

_Never shall a child enter the temples or lighting shall be sent down from the shadows of Teashero and Kobayashi and the walls of the temples will crack and not be worthy of worshiping and the village of Kobuyo will fall!_

Those were the exact words written over all sides of each temple building. They say that if a child ever does march into one of the temple rooms the gods will come down from the thrones and will punish the parents of the child. The parents would pay the price of death or sell their souls to the gods for the afterlife. The parents would be shamed and believed to be selfish if they choose to die. The parents would never be respected and neither would the child. If the parents were to die that would be the easy way out of things. They wouldn't have to suffer in the afterlife and would be abandoning the child. The parents would be well respected for staying with the child and caring for it during its life. The child would have no rights or privileges. and was to be treated poorly by peers. The adults could be the only ones to cheer the child up.

Sango was nervous but was also excited. She quietly ran up to the platform. She tried to peer through the small glass square indented into the wall. Sadly she found that it was covered with a dark blue curtain in the inside.

Suddenly an old crippled man walked over to her, using a wooden cane. He was dressed in a draping scarf from India, and layers of hanging clothes and a robe over it.

The wooden cane looked like it was ripped straight off the tree. It was curved at the top for the handle and uneven at the bottom. It had a wonderful smell of fresh wood.

He walked over to the girl and looked down at her. "How sneaky you are. Have you wondered why no one has caught you yet?" "Well I am pretty sneaky sir." Sango thought to herself for a moment. Was that a very good thing to say to him? "Well you're not as sneaky as you think. I already knew you were coming today." "What? How did you?"

Sango was beginning to get very nervous. Had the gods come to fetch her parents?

"Don't be frightened young girl, I have come to tell you something. I am Master Kuja, I lead this temple in prayer. For years I have lived and I will soon be gone. The gods have blessed me with many years of life. I have read the book many times and I remember it well. The prophecy told me you were coming, and that I would have to tell you before my death, I" "Tell me what?" "I'm getting to that. I must choose a new leader of the temple and bless them and teach them how to lead meditation. You my dear is the person who will do that." "ME?" "Yes. I have read the book many times and it does not say whom. All my life I have tried to understand the book and find the perfect person. I couldn't think of anybody but you. You are an exception to the gods. You are the only child allowed in the temple."

" And what lays behind that glass is yours. Only yours. It always belonged to you. When you are of age you will receive it. I am the only one who knows the perpouse and when it is time the gods will send me down to tell you."

Later that night when young Sango was in her room she thought about what had happened. She knew it couldn't be her that should take Master Kuja's place. She had broken so many rules and didn't even respect the gods. But she knew some how that that item belonged to her. She couldn't wait long for it and she had to get it without anyone knowing.

Later that night she quickly ran into the temple. She was standing in the entrance, barefoot, breathing heavily. The trip to the temple wasn't easy. She was having trouble seeing in the dark. She looked towards the front of the temple where her item was soposed to be. She walked slowly and then started pacing to the front. She fell once or twice. She was so nervous she wasn't so sure what she was doing. When she finally got up to the glass window, she took her small boomerang and broke the glass. It shattered to pieces and Sango reached in the small hole where the curtain was hanging. She heared some voices coming from outside and she knew she had to hurry. She reached in and grabbed the bottle. She grasped it tightly and ran out the other end of the temple.

More and more people started towards the temple when they found out there had been a burglary. Sango kept running into the deep forest. She kept running until she got so far away that there were no voices of the people at all. She lay on the ground and quickly dosed off into her dreams.

Master Kuja died soon after.

As they were running Sango went to grasp her bottle that lay around her neck. She quickly grabbed it and started to open it. But then she thought to herself for a moment. It would be foolish to waste it now. She had protected it all her life to waste it on this man? She wasn't going to use it now.

She felt around the large man and felt much hair, or fur it seemed. "You're a…. Fujentai!" "That I am." Now Sango was thinking to herself. What could get rid of him? "I have a weakness for fujentais you know?" "Good. Then I can kidnap you easier." "You don't want to play?" Sango quickly went to tug at the fujentais ear. "Oh, you've got me!" Now fujentais are odd creatures. Their ear is there deadly weak spot and they refuse to cover them.

Sango managed to get him on the floor and as soon as he went over to kiss her she let out a poison mist. She always had kissing spells. Of course she only kept them if Miroku ever dared. She drank some earlier when the fujentai fell to the ground.

The man went over to kiss her. As they were in the middle he suddenly felt a whole shock of pain through his body. The spell only paralyzes and doesn't last for too long. Sango always made it to last three minutes. But this time she had drunk the whole bottle in hopes it would give her a chance to run. As he was shaking on the ground she got up and ran away. Just in case the potion didn't work.

She looked down to where the bottle hangs on her neck. Was this it? Would she know the purpose of it soon?

To be continued ...

Back in Kagome's era ...

"OOOHHHHH MAN!" Kagome shouted. "Miss Higurashi! That is unacceptable!" The illusion teacher shouted out. What! The teacher actually reacts to me? You mean this is like an actual school day? This is insane! HELP! "To late now!" A voice sounding distant said. "My life was taken away from me, by boyfriend was taken away from me, and I'm not going to let my powers be taken away from me!" "What? What are you doing here …………………………….."

To be continued ……………………….

Sorry for leaving an unfinished sentence. But I think you can guess what it is. If you can't just check out chapter four! Alright! See ya! Check back on chapter four!

To be continued …………………….


	4. what you didn't know

My special thanks to my first reviewers and thanks to all reviewers.

I do not own Inuyasha or any other inuyasha show characters. I do own original characters master kuja, and the fujentai klan.

Now to get on with the story.

"What? What are you doing here Kiyou?" "I let you take everything a had. I've let you do what you want for so long! I can't let you do everything you want! And now that your messing with my abilities……….NO! I'm not letting this happen. This is the only thing now important than me, and the only thing I have a name for! I'm not gonna let a ditzy 15 year old take over who I am! See ya later bh!"

"I can handle this." Kagome thought alound. "Miss Higurashi! Unexceptable behavior! What and who do you think you are!" gulp "sorry sir." Kagome answered quietly.

Meanwhile back in the feudal era ……….

Sango was breathing heavily, afraid the fujentai could be following her. As she was running you could almost see her changing smaller and smaller into the child she once was. Running so fast you could barely see the trees she was passing.

In the distance you could hear screams and shouts of fear and accusations. Blaming the parents of Sango, and screams of despair. For the land of Kuboyo was to fall, and the temples were to be banished. Everyone worried about master kuja.

When he was found dead the following morning, they didn't know weather it was because of his old age, or he was disrupted by the gods.

She was so scared, and wasn't sure of what she had done only but a few moments ago. Tears were flowing, for no reason at all. Even though she knew she was safe she kept running. She soon fell on the ground. It was so dark and there were so many trees around her. She felt the ground she was laying on. Just to make sure she was really there.

She was so exuasted, and couldn't help but think of what would happen to her parents. Young Sango never really believed of the gods. She knew they could be real but the things they say the gods could do, could actually happen.

But, this bottle that she grasped. It, it could be living proof that they do exist and that they have the power that everyone believed they had. She wasn't fully sure of what was in the bottle. But with her family having a history of demon hunters, she could strongly sense demon blood in it.

But there was something wrong. The bottle didn't just contain demon blood, but something else. It was obviously something powerful. But nothing she thought of seemed powerful enough to fit the description of whatever was in this bottle.

Sango would protect this bottle with her life. For it was the reason she ran from the only life she had. And now the only reason for living is this bottle, or more so whatever it contains.

Soon the next morning Sango was back on her feet. She was confused on the reason why she was in the middle of the woods. Especaily the area with all the swampy plants. This was the great well known forest of Kuboyo. Their was no swamp in sight, though the surroundings remained just as if there was a swamp. The only water located in the Kuboyo forest was one medium sized stream near Kuboyo. With wonderfull blue sparkling water. At the other end where a pathway appears, is a large lake, also with beautiful sparkling water.

Sango suddenly heard the bottle slowly falling down the small slump in the ground. She quicly went to the bottle to catch it. She knew it would be to dangerous to hold it by hand, she knew she had to do something. But what could she do?

A few hours later she made her way out of the woods. She quickly washed her face and drank some water. She stared down onto the path. It was so small. It was also imperfect. All it was, was dirt. The same dirt that lay all over the ground. The only difference is that it didn't have much grass or leaves on it. It was so different and barely visible. The reason being is that no one has attended to it for years.

Well Sango couldn't. she was trying to get out of this place as fast as she could.

Sango at this age was nothing like she is now. She barely looked the same, and didn't act the same either.

She had clothes the color of Koga's. It was just a plain outfit. It was tight on her, and was in the form of a dress. Though it looked nothing like one. She refused to wear a dress. She always did. So she settled for the outfit she was wearing then and there. Her hair was also completely different. It was tied up in a small pony tail Miroku style.

She never wanted to take care of her hair. So she let it short. The town was disgusted of her. She was nothing like a girl.

To be continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sorry to leave it off there but I really, really have to go. Will try to update soon! Bye!


	5. a new horizon

Chapter four!

Sango looked at the long path. _Had anyone ever walked on this path? Do people even know it exists?_ Sango thought to herself.

She brushed off her dirty clothes and started off on the path.

She was so young, and wasn't sure of anything she was doing. She was still over whelmed by Kuja's speech.

She held the bottle in her hand staring at it, trying to open it, and examine the ingredients inside. She was still a small child, and even though she loved to roughhouse with the boys, she was still rather weak.

As she walked down the path she heard a very odd sounding creature. It was almost singing. It walked towards her merrily chanting the few words "hump bump ba bump bum bum"

It was green and almost unreal, as if a spirit. She wasn't frightened of it, but she wasn't nearly as comfortable.

The size of his hat was monstrous and the size of his large coat was just as huge.

It had a small friend on it's shoulder, a rat. The large piece of work stared at Sango. It's

gigantic popping it's sockets.

Sango leaned back until finally stumbling backwards. It's head was so close to her, and sango simply got up and sprinted away. Stumbling again here and there.

The large creature and his mouse turn their head, staring towards her. She, sango, looking back as she went.

"If you're looking for a village, take a right. I'm sure you'll find what you need there!" Said the remarkably large creature.

Sango thought of this to be a kind and friendly act. Even so she never turned back around.

When sango came to a village, she was glad the creature had told her the way.

Sango now looked down at her hand, which was red from clutching the glass bottle, She realized how thick it was, and how she admired it for being so strong.

She looked up into the village. She looked far into the background of the country.

There were mountains. The tops were snow peaked; yet looked very purple. A wonderful violet actually.

Sango thought that things were going to get better. That maybe these wonderful splashes of violet were a good omen. Well, things for her were only to get worse.

Back in the feudal era …………………………………………………………….

Kagome looked around the class, "um, Sensei? Could, Could I be excused?"

"If it's to the bathroom, NO!" But just then the teacher thought to himself.

Well She has been sick for such a long while and to come back to school today must be making her miserably drowsy.

"Well, only if you take a short amount of time. You haven't been here much and you need to get a good intake on this lesson."

"Thank you Sensei!" Kagome answered back gratefully.

She ran out of the classroom and into the hallway, but to her surprise there was nothing there. It looked as if she would fall into the depths that lay underneath the classroom.

She looked around and saw nothing but the blue atmosphere around her. She then realized that Kikyo was doing this purposely. Entrapping her in the classroom.

When Kagome tried to mimic Kikyo's powers she was only able to follow along with it half way, since she wasn't the kikyo herself. Kagome was only able to bring back into the illusion the room that she was in, and where the lesson had taken place.

"I'm such an idiot! I set myself in my own trap!" Kagome said to herself hopelessly.

Kagome then realized she wasn't wearing her usual outfit.

She had her bow and arrows with her to!

She picked up her bow, and shot an arrow out into the purple air.

She watched it as it dropped, and landed, on a ground that wasn't visible.

She quickly stepped over to pick it up. Looking beneath her, frightened of what she saw below.

Kikyou only did this to frighten her. Make it seem as if there were no such ground to stand on. Kagome looked back and saw her teacher staring at her. She quickly ran in the opposite direction, trying to get away.

To be continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ………………………………………………


	6. inumir set off! preview

Back in the feudal era ……………………………………………………………………

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said warily. "where, what happened to Sango? Is she allright? Is she in the room beside us?"

Inuyasha just stared at Miroku, and grunted. "Well, hotshot. Guess you must've shookin her up when you grabbed her ass cause she ran away." Inuyasha answered.

Kaede soon got back into the room with a latern, letting out puffed balls of medicine.

"Miroku, don't worry. Everyone is out looking for her. But, you need to lay down and rest. This medicine here will help you sleep. Now please get some rest." Kaede said to Miroku.

"Are you nuts? The woman I most care for is gone! I can't just leave her hanging!"

"Miroku, get over it!…" "No!" Miroku interrupted. Inuyasha, you don't understand!

I ……………..I …….."

Miroku soon got up and ran for the door.

Inuyasha put his hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku, do you really think I'd let you go by yourself? Your blinded by mortal emotions, love. You would kill yourself." Inuyasha said.

"Then come. But your of no help to me. I can do this on my own."

"Sure you can."

The two men slipped out of the room before kaede could see and ran down the path.

"Shipou!" the two men yelled. Shippou grabbed on to Inuyasha's long sleeve and climbed onto his shoulder. They were off to find Sango.


End file.
